Alkanols such as n-butanol are used in various applications as a solvent and an intermediate in chemical industries. For example, n-butanol is used as an ingredient in a solvent, butyl acetic acid, a medicine, a fragrance, a plasticizer, or a stabilizer.
In preparation of the alkanol, problems such as a process condition and a production cost are very important. For example, in a conventional process of preparing an alkanol, a hydrogenation process for reducing an aldehyde group using a high temperature and high pressure hydrogen gas is required, and thus high cost process equipment is needed, and there also is a problem in stability in the process.
Accordingly, a process of preparing an alkanol which can be more stable and reduce a process investment cost is required. In addition, to use the alkanol in various industrial fields, a process for mass production is required.